Pour l'Éternité
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: voilà une petite séquelle de Ouvre les yeux avec toujours beaucoup de sentiments... et je fais un coucou à ma fan Number one! One Shot


**Auteur:** Natanaelle (me revoilà!)

**Série:** Gundammmmm Winggggggg

**Genre:** J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

**Disclaimer:** si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...(j'aimerais pourtant avoir mon p'tit couple préféré, snifff)

**Couples:** Duo/Heero, qui d'autre!

**Résumé:** suite de "ouvre les yeux", du moment où ils se sont déclarés jusqu'à plus tard...si vous avez compris dites le parce que moi j'ai pas compris ce que je viens d'écrire, lol!

Alors voilà...j'étais censé écrire un petit épilogue mais j'me suis dit nonnnn, j'adorais trop la fin de la fic pour rajouter quelque chose puis quelqu'un m'a suggérait une séquelle et là c'est le déclic alors hop!

**Petite séquelle...Pour l' Éternité...**

cela fait maintenant deux semaines, deux semaines que Duo et moi sommes ensembles et encore aujourd'hui, ça me fait bizarre de le dire...j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, stupide n'est-ce pas mais depuis ce jour, je suis sur mon petit nuage...quand il m'a accompagné à mon appartement, réléna n'était déjà plus là et ses affaires non plus, elle m'avait laissé un mot en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester et en me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde mais qu'il lui fallait maintenant du temps pour oublier...alors au final, une personne à laquelle je tenais est quand même partie, ça m'a tellement rendu triste sur le coup que Duo ne m'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de me prendre la main et de la serrer très fort...s'il savait à quel point ce simple geste m'a fait du bien à ce moment-là...

Malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit dans son appart', j'ai encore du mal à 'exprimer maintenant, lui qui est quelqu'un d'expansif et qui n'hésite pas à me faire des calins, il ne me reproche jamais que je ne lui montre pas plus d'affection même si je suis fou de lui, complètement même, j'ai encore un peu de mal...

Ce qui m'a fait le plus rire ces deux dernières semaines, c'est ce que les autres n'ont pas arrêté de nous dire, ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous dire qu'on leur mentait, que c'était pas possible qu'on soit ensemble vu que rien n'était différent d'avant mais Wufei les avait remis à leur place en leur demandant s'il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont on avait de se regarder...on se dévorait littéralement des yeux...ce qui est d'ailleurs encore le cas aujourd'hui...dans n'importe quel endroit, dès qu'on a le malheur de se regarder, plus rien ne comptes à part nous...je me rends compte à chaque fois qu'il m'est impossible d'être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde! et pourtant quand on travaille tous les deux chacun de notre côté, c'est dur, autant pour lui que pour moi...et au soir je peux vous dire que c'est à peine si on se jetterait pas l'un sur l'autre pour combler le manque que nous avons ressenti toute la journée mais voilà, à vous de me croire ou pas mais nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin...pas encore en tout cas...je sais que ça fait deux semaines, que c'est encore tout récent mais là depuis quelques jours quand je le regarde...whaouuuuu je vous dis pas l'effet que ça me fait!

Donc voilà, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je lui montrerais à quel point je l'aime et après il ne pourra plus jamais douter de moi mais heuuuu...je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre...ohlàlà je me sens nul

- Hee-chan, quelque chose qui te perturbe? t'es ailleurs depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes!

Je me réveille, il y a de l'inquiétude dans son regard mais je le rassure du mieux que je peux et lui dit que je pensais à autre chose, il n'insiste pas et je l'en remercie silencieusement, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je me demandais comment lui montrer que j'ai envie de passer à l'étape supérieure surout devant les autres parce oui...nous sommes à une énième soirée avec tout le monde, pas que ça me déplaise...pas du tout...mais j'ai vraiment besoin en ce moment d'être vraiment seul avec lui...y'a que dans ces moments que je me lâche...

- Ah Duo, il ne pensait qu'à toi évidemment ce pervers!

Je me retourne vers l'auteur de cette phrase, et le fusille du regard, quand il arrivera à tenir sa langue dans sa poche celui-là..quand je dis celui-là je parle de Quatre évidemment, qui d'autre que lui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise...il retourne contre moi ce que j'ai pu lui dire ce...ce...rahhhh j'ai pas de mots assez forts pour le qualifier ce crétin! quelle idée j'ai eu aussi d'aller lui rendre visite tout seul la semaine dernière, j'ai presque envie de pleurer en y repensant

_Flash-back_

_Heero s'apprête à rentrer chez lui du boulot quand il passe devant l'immeuble de Quatre et Trowa et décide d'aller les saluer mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Trowa ne serait pas là et qu'il se retrouverait tout seul avec Quatre...quand il finit par s'en rendre compte, il cherche à faire demi tour mais l'arabe l'attrape par son col de veste et l'oblige à rentrer_

_- ben alors, tu voulais me quitter sans même m'avoir dit bonjour!_

_- En fait, je croyais que Trowa aussi serait là et..._

_Il ne laisse Heero finir sa phrase et le regarde tout sourire, il en pofite alors pour lui demander comment ça se passe avec Duo et le japonais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la semaine qui vient de s'écouler_

_- J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer Quatre, tu sais que tout va bien entre nous et puis...je ne t'ai pas encore remercier de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de certaines choses et quand je pense que j'aurais pu passer à côté, j'en ai encore un noeud dans la gorge..._

_- le principal, c'est que tout se soit bien fini alors ne penses plus qu'il aurait pu partir d'accord, c'est le passé maintenant et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de l'avoir retenu..._

_moment de silence...ils sont tous les deux émus par la gentillesse de l'autre mais Quatre commence à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce silence et décide de le briser de manière assez inattendu_

_- Bon sinon...j'ai une question assez indiscrète à te poser si ça te dérange pas?_

_- heuuu non vas-y, je t'écoute_

_un sourire espiègle vient alors éclairer le visage de Quatre qui se réjouit d'avance de la réaction qu'aura son ami_

_- Je sais que Duo est un expert pour dire les mots qui nous ferait complètement perdre pied mais je voulais savoir si ses gestes, eux, sont capables d'en faire autant, voire encore pire!_

_Heero le regarde sans comprendre le sens de sa question puis tout devient clair dans sa tête et il se met brusquement à rougir et à détourner les yeux_

_- Mais...mais...ça va pas de demander ça!_

_- Nonnnnnn, Heero, me dis pas que vous n'avez encore rien fait, j'y crois pas!" il le regarde avec un faux étonnement, il savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait mais il voulait seulement savoir si ça avait déjà traversé l'esprit de Heero puis poursuit " Je plaisante Heero, je te taquine, faut pas être géné comme ça, je sais que c'est encore tout nouveau pour toi mais faut voir les choses en face!_

_- tu crois que j'y ai pas déjà pensé!_

_c'est sorti tout seul, il veut montrer à Quatre qu'il a pas besoin de lui pour avoir ce qu'il veut, il se lève et s'en approche en lui assurant que ça se fera en temps voulu, quand lui se sentira prêt et Duo aussi et qu'ils ont tout le temps, il s'énerve et préfère s'en aller avant qua Quatre ne le mette encore plus hors de lui._

_Mais c'est vraiment à partir de ce jour-là que Heero a commencé à se poser des questions_

_Fin Flash-back_

La soirée se finit tranquillement et nous en profitons pour nous promener encore un epu, il est vrai qu'en nous regardant, on ne pourrais pas savoir que nous sommes liés alors je laisse mes yeux s'attarder sur sa main et la prend délicatement dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts...il ne me regarde pas mais se met à sourire...je perd pied avec le monde réel quand je le vois comme ça, j'ai toujours du mal àc comprendre comment une personne éveille de telles sensations en moi! je ne me pose pas plus de question et profite de ce moment...

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement, tout est encore dans le noir, je l'entend enlever sa veste et dire qu'il est crevé mais moi à ce moment-là, je ne l'entend déjà même plus et m'approche de lui...j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse dans le cou ce qui le fait rire

- arrête ça Hee-chan, tu sais que je suis chatouilleux!

Mais je n'arrête pas et remonte jusqu'à son oreille et continue de déposer des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau

- je t'aime...

Il s'arrête de rire et change de position pour se mettre en face de moi sans que je n'ai eu besoin d'enlever mes bras qui sont toujours autour de sa taille, il semble surpris et me dit que c'est la première que je lui dit que je l'aime de cette façon...il me dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ma voix qui la un peu destabilisé sur le moment mais qu'il est heureux alors je prends possession de ses lèvres et essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce soir ne sera pas comme les autres soirs...il interrompt alors notre échange

- Heero...je..enfin...tu...

je souris à mon tour et prend son visage entre mes mains et murmure à son oreille " laisse moi te montrer ce soir à quel point mes sentiments sont sincères et profonds...laisses moi tout simplement te montrer à quel point je t'aime..."

c'est alors qu'il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse fougueusement si bien que je suis moi-même étonné de ce revirement de situation, je rêve là, je le sens nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille et je finis par le soulever complètement et l'emmène dans notre chambre, nous ne cessons de nous embrasser pendant tout le trajet, je suis obligé d'ouvrir un oeil de temps en temps pour éviter que nous nous prenions un meuble au passage mais la sensation que j'éprouve à ce moment là est tellement forte que je m'abandonne complètement à lui et c'est sans obstacles que j'arrives enfin à notre destination, je pénètre dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi en y donnant un coup de peid...je m'asseois sur le lit et lui est toujours assis à califourchon sur moi et j'en profite pour enlever l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux prisonniers et les laissent nous envelopper de leur douceur, néammoins, il finit pas ancrer ses yeux dans les miens

- j'ai tellement attendu ce moment que j'ai encore du mal à y croire...j'ai eu l'impression ces deux dernières semaines d'être en plein rêve et là ce soir, tu es là dans mes bras et tu me dis que...je sais que je ne rêve plus et que c'est bien réel...j'ai en moi un amour si fort pour toi que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur ne pourra jamais réussir à contenir tout cet amour...je...si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi...(1)

Il me dit ça en rougissant et là avec ses cheveux détachés et la lune qui semble l'éclairer, je le trouve magnifique..tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher et je l'embrasse encore dans le cou ce qui le fait soupirer de bien-être...je lui répond alors que j'ai ressenti excatement la même chose et que plus que tout, je voulais le sentir contre moi...La nuit a été longue et passionnée...pour moi...ça a été de loin la plus belle nuit de ma vie...(2)

Un an a passé depuis, un an...déjà...je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis toujours sur mon petit nuage pourtant bien des choses ont changé dans nos vies!

Pour commencer ben Quatre et Trowa ont décidé d'officialiser leur union, ça m'a surpris mais faut dire que ça quoi! plus de 10 ans maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles et finalement j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable, Trowa m'aavait demandé d'être son témoin et rien n'avait pu être un si grand honneur, nous nous entendons si bien lui et moi que je n'aurais jamais refusé ça, pour rien au monde...ça a été une union discrète, évidemment ils n'allaient pas placarder des affiches dans toutes les rues non plus! quoique Wufei avait voulu le faire et pour l'en dissuader Duo avait du mettre les grands moyens et avec ma permission lui avait roulé une pelle qu'il l'avait carrément fait tomber dans les pommes...il avait alors promis qu'il ne ferait rien si "Maxwell" comme il le dit, promettais de ne jamais recommencer ça! qu'est-ce qu'on a bien rit ce jour là!...évidemment j'ai fait un peu mon jaloux, ce serait pas drôle si j'avais rien dit mais quand je vois son regard qui m'implore, je peux pas m'empêcher de céder...

Ensuite quoi d'autre ah oui! Hilde est enceinte, nous l'avons appris il y a quelques jours seulement, ils sont tous les deux aux anges et Wufei est toujours derrière en lui demandant de ne pas en faire trop mais elle finit toujours par en avoir marre et l'envois bouler, je regrette de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo sur moi dans ces moment-là!

Les autres? et bien...comment dire...on ne les voit plus beaucoup, chacun est parti faire sa vie, c'est comme ça, je suppose (3) mais ils nous donnent souvent des nouvelles et puis quand à Duo et moi...nous sommes sur le point d'acquérir une maison...il voulait un chien mais je lui ai dit qu c'était une grosse responsabilité de s'occuper d'un chien alors qu'il fallait attendre qu'il soit un peu plus mâture pour ça...j'aurais jamais du dire ça parce que j'ai eu droit à la tronche une journée entière...un cauchemard...

Je me suis reconcilié avec mes parents...en fait c'est ma mère qui a poussé un coup de gueule devant mon père parce qu'il n'acceptait pas ma relation avec Duo alors elle lui a fait comperndre qu'il souhaitait vraiment de ne plus jamais revoir son fils unique alors il fallait qu'il continue sur cette voix mais qu'elle, jamais, elle ne supporterait de ne plus me voir!...ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça et quelques jours plus tards, il est revenu et s'est excusé auprès de Duo de l'avoir traité comme un moins que rien.

Duo, lui, et bien...il a crée sa propore boîte de publicité et comme son talent n'est plus à prouver, il a acquis une certaine notoriété auprès d'agence et entreprise mais il a du en revanche prendre un associé pour gérer l'affaire...c'était un gars qui bossait avec lui avant et curieusement...je peux pas le sentir! il s'appelle Nobu je crois (cf chap 3)...je l'ai pas vraiment écouté quand il s'est présenté, je regardais plutôt comment il mattait mon Duo!...j'avais une de ces fureurs en moi et aujourd'hui je fais tout pour ne jamais le croiser parce que je vais lui en coller une dont il se souviendra toute sa vie!...c'est débile, je sais, je dois sans doute me faire des idées mais voilà, ça fait un an et comme tout le monde au bout d'un an...je commence à avoir peur qu'il ne remette en question notre relation...et j'ai peur...mais d'une force pourtant entre nous, c'est pareil qu'au début, toujours ce même feu, cette passion qui nous dévore...c'est dingue!

Je suis au boulot, je suis assis sur mon siège et je pense...à qui? je vous laisse deviner...j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras maintenant là tout de suite!

- monsieur Yuy! un journaliste aimerait vous voir pour vous poser quelques questions, vous aviez rendez-vous, vous vous souvenez, je peux le faire entrer?

- Oui bien sur, allez-y!

Juste au moment où je voulais être seul...pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi, j'ai besoin de voir Duo et pas un journaliste! surtout qu'ils s'intéressent toujours à votre vie privée et ça m'énerve, je finis toujours par m'emporter et mon père doit recoller les pots cassés...je lui en fais voir...j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et me retourne dans mon fauteuil et là j'ai la machoîre qui tombe par terre

- Bonjour Heero...

Réléna, j'y crois pas! c'est réléna...je saute de mon fauteuil et court vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, je la serre si fort qu'elle me dit que je vais finir par l'étouffer si ça continue mais elle se met à rire et me serre aussi dans ses bras en m'avouant qu'elle est contente de me voir...j'essaye de me calmer mais j'y arrive pas, je suis tellement sous le choc et tellement heureux en même temps, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis...depuis qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais Duo et pas elle...je m'écarte d'elle à regret

- Léna...tu sais...je m'excuse

Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche comme avant et me demande d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, elle rajoute qu'elle a réussi à tirer un trait là dessus...je la fais s'asseoir et retourne à ma place...je la détaille et remarque qu'elle est toujours aussi belle mais elle a coupé ses cheveux, ils ne lui arrivent qu'aux épaules maintenant et sont dégradés, ça lui va bien...

- pourquoi t'es partie comme ça Léna, je me suis fait beaucoup de souci...Duo aussi, t'aurais pu attendre avant de partir...j'voulais tellement te dire que j'étais désolé et te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi

- Écoute Heero, la raison de mon départ précipité était simple, je t'aimais, j'ai pris énormément sur moi pour te dire que tu faisais fausse route avec moi et je ne pouvais pas rester te voir vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre et te voir encore plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi...tu comprends! et même si je ne t'aime plus aujourd'hui...te voir maintenant est encore difficile mais je ne le regrette pas!

Elle me fait un grand sourire qui me montre qu'elle est sincère et qu'elle ne joue pas un jeu, elle finit par me dire qu'elle a erncontré quelqu'un à son boulot, un gentil garçon qui lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps mais qui n'avait jamais osé faire un pas vers elle parce qu'à l'époque nous étions ensemble et je lui faisais peur...je suis surpris et me met à rire, pauvre gars! finalement elle m'avoue n'être venue que pour me voir et pas pour un article, je m'en doutais, elle avait comme ça la première fois aussi...

Elle se lève et me dit que malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps car elle a encore une tonne de boulot mais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu quitter la ville sans venir me dire bonjour, qu'elle l'aurait regretté...ah Léna...quelle force de caractère même si c'est dur de me voir, elle est là et ça me touche tellement que je la prend de nouveau dans ses bras, quand nous nous séparons, je la regarde tendrement et l'embrasse amicalement sur les lèvres, elle sait que c'est un geste tout simple, qu'il n'y a rien derrière et me répond...mais à ce moment là je n'ai pas remarqué que quelqu'un vient de quitter la pièce, j'entend un bruit, lève les yeux mais il n'y a plus personne

Une fois Réléna partie, j'interroge ma secrétaire si quelqu'un est venu il y a quelques minutes et elle me répond que mon ami est venu mais voyant que j'étais occupé, est repartit et qu'il avait l'air en colère...mon ami? je lui demande de me le décrire et elle me dit un charmant jeune homme avec de longs cheveux...je palît d'un coup, rélaisant avec horreur qu'il est venu...qu'il a vu...oh mon dieu!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

j'arrive pas à y croire, j'arrive pas à y croire...c'est pas possible, j'ai du mal voir! j'ai pas vu Heero embrassé Réléna, j'ai pas pu voir ça!...moi qui étais passé lui demander s'il voulait qu'on mange ensemble, je pensais lui faire plaisir...pour une fois que j'avais du temps libre, lui...il...merde!

Aller calme toi, c'est sans doute qu'un malentendu, tu as confiance en lui...tu sais qu'il t'aime même si depuis quelques temps il est un peu bizarre, il serait incapable de te faire ça, tu le sais ok!...Non, je ne le sais pas! j'en sais rien du tout! fichtrement rien! j'essaye de me calmer mais rien n'y fait, j'ai toujours cette image dans la tête...y'a forcément une explication mais dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis actuellement, je ne pourrais pas être calme avec lui alors autant retourner au bureau et essayer de réfléchir calmement!

J'arrive enfin à destination et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil après quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide, je me redresse, pose mes coudes sur mon bureau et me prend la tête entre mes mains, je réfléchis, Réléna devait n'être que de passage et je connais Heero, il a tendance à s'emballer quand il n'a pas vu quelqu'un depuis longtemps et puis il ne faut pas que j'oublie que c'est grâce à elle si lui et moi, on s'est trouvé mais d'un autre côté je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si les femmes ne lui manquent pas, c'est vrai, il me l'a dit, il n'est pas homo, jamais je le vois regarder un autre gars que moi, en revanche il n'hésite pas à me dire quand il a vu une belle femme alors serait-il possible qu'il l'ai rappelé? rahhhhhh c'est un vrai casse-tête...je m'embrouille tout seul...je suis sur que ce n'est rien enfin quoi Duo! tu lui fait pas confiance!

Pourtant tout vas vraiment bien entre nous, on est complémentaires, quand je vois les messages qu'il peut m'envoyer, je ne peux le croire capable de jouer un double jeu, c'est inconcevable mais n'empêche que les voir comme ça, ça m'a fait mal...j'ai eu le sentiment que tout s'effondre autour de moi, je comprend pas pourquoi je suis parti, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a vu alors j'ai qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était en rentrant et on avisera à ce moment-là...

- Duo, je peux te voir 5 minutes!

rahhhhh Nobu, je l'avais oublié celui-là...il peut pas me lâcher un peu non! il ne voit pas à ma tête que j'ai envie d'être seul...nooonnnn il a les yeux rivés sur son papier et ne daigne pas me regarder, mais il m'aide bien, c'est curieux ça aussi, j'avais passé une annonce et il avait répondu, il ne se doutait pas que c'était moi le patron et je sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai pris direct en tant qu'associé...je n'ai jamais dit à Heero que j'avais eu une relation avec lui...il me tuerait sur place, comme quoi, on a chacun nos petis secrets.

Nobu m'a souvent demandé pourquoi je m'étais enfui du jour au lendemain et à chaque fois je lui ai répondu que nous n'avions pas de points commun et quand je dis ça, il me demande si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je reste muet...je ne lui dis pas...pourquoi...j'ai peut-être peur qu'il essaye de me le piquer tout simplement ou peut-être que tel que je le connais il aime convoîter ce qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, c 'est-à-dire moi...je le vois bien, il n'a pas essayé une approche vers moi et si je me souviens bien, à l'époque il m'avait couru après juste parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre...quand je dis qu'il est bizarre mais il bosse bien...

Je sursaute, mon téléphone vient de vibrer, j'ai reçu un message

_" Duo c'est moi..tu es passé au bureau tout à l'heure? faut qu'on parle...je t'embrasse fort..."_

- oh alors j'avais raison t'as bien quelqu'un...petit cachottier!

je crie de surprise, je ne l'ai pas vu venir derrière moi...c'est pas vrai, il a lu le message...j'ai vraiment pas de chance...je fais semblant de rien et range le téléphone dans ma poche

- il me semble t'avoir dit que ça ne te regarder pas Nobu...alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Mon ton se veut froid et disuasif, ce qu'il capte tout de suite et reviens à la raison qui l'a amené à venir me voir et me tend le papier avec les commandes au niveau des fournitures et me montre qu'il manque plein de choses, je soupire, ses fournisseurs me font vraiment tourner en bourrique...toutes les semaines, quelque chose ne vas pas, c'est vraiment rageant! je lui explique qu'il faut qu'il appelle tel numéro et qu'il recommande ce qu'il manque et que moi je vais m'occuper d'appeler les fournisseurs et de leur mettre la pression s'ils ne veulent pas de représailles, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire...c'était vraiment mieux quand je n'étais qu'un employé, là je n'ai même plus le temps de faire quelques créations et ça me stresse aussi...

je suis de nouveau tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Nobu est encore à côté de moi et qu'il me regarde avec un air étrange

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes! " c'est vraiment pas le jour pour m'énerver...vraiment pas!

- Mais je te regardes...tu sais que tu as vraiment les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu...il a vraiment beaucoup de chance ton copain...

Il me dit ça en se rapprochant de moi avec son air de séducteur...je ne pige plus rien...tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de me dire et je me rends compte d'une vérité qui me saute aux yeux..jamais Heero ne m'a dit que j'avais de beaux yeux et ça me rend triste...je demande alors à Nobu de sortir vite fait avant que je ne lui botte les fesses s'il continue à faire ça et lui referme la porte au nez...j'avais dit qu'il recommencerait...il ne supporte pas que je puisse avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie...imbécile!

Je passe le reste de l'après midi à passer des coups de téléphone, oubliant de manger si bien que vers 17h, je commence à me sentir tout faible et en regardant l'heure, je me dis qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de lui faire face...au fond de moi je sais que jamais il n'irait voir ailleurs mais j'ai toujous un doute...bon debout et rentres chez toi maxwell, c'est ce que me dirais Wufei s'il me voyait maintenant alors je vais l'écouter...

Je sors du bureau et voit qu'il commence à pleuvoir, fais chier, et j'ai pas de paprapluie, vive les cheveux à démêler en rentrant...quand je dis que c'est la pire journée de ma vie! enfin peut-être pas mais l'une des pires surtout quand la voix de mon cher aassocié me tire de mes pensées

- je te raccompagne?

- non merci!

Et je le laisse en plan et commence à marcher, je pensais qu'il aurait compris mais non, il continue de me suivre...ce qu'il peut être collant et au moment où je me retourne pour lui dire de me lâcher, il n'y a plus personne et ça me fait froid dans le dos...il est quand même inquiétant quand il s'y met...j'aurais presque peur de me balader comme ça dans la rue...t'as qu'à accélerer l'allure et puis c'est bon, j'aurais du prendre ma moto mais non, il faisait si beau ce matin, j'ai préféré marcher...l'oscar du gros nul me revient vraiment ses derniers temps mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je sens qu'on m'attrape par le bras et ni une, ni deux plus tard, je me retrouve dans une petite ruelle, j'essaye d'habituder mes yeux à l'obscurité mais on me pousse contre le mur si violemment qu'une grimace de douleur traverse mon visage...mon dos...

- faudrait que tu arrête de me parler comme ça Duo...tu es trop désirable quand tu prend ce ton là tu sais...

Nobu! j'aurais du m'en douter, je lui demande d'arrêter ses conneries et de me laisser repartir mais au moment où il se dégage de moi, il se ravise et me plaque de nouveau sur le mur encore plus fort m'arrachant un cri...je sens la colère monter et lui dit qu'il est malade, qu'il ferait mieux de me laisser partir avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, il me demande ce que je compte lui faire et je vois malgré la pénombre un sourire qui se forme sur son visage

- mais t'es cinglé...

- tu le sais pas encore...tout ce qui touche à toi me rend fou...je ne peux pas supporter le fait de te savoir avec un autre...tu m'appartiens tu entends

Et il ponctue sa phrase en m'embrassant de force, je suis écoeuré moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé et bien non pas du tout...il est encore pire qu'avant et j'avoue avoir un peu peur maintenant parce que je suis coincé...je rassemble mes forces et lui donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre ce qui le fait tomber à genoux et j'en profite pour me sauver mais je sens alors qu'on m'attrape le pied et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre en lui hurlant de me lâcher et le tonnerre se met à gronder masquant ma voix...il m'attrape alors les deux jambes et me ramène à lui...merde je suis plus fort que lui normalement, je vais bien réussir à m'en débarrasser et puis plus rien...je ne sens plus de pression sur mes jambes et je ne l'entend plus , je me risque alors à regarder devant moi et j'entend quelqu'un se faire frapper et un corps qui tombe par terre...des pas se rapprochent de moi et je m'apprête à me relever en vitesse quand...

- Duo c'est moi...

Heero...je sens les larmes monter et il me prend dans ses bras et remercie le ciel ...sur le chemin du retour, il refuse de me dire ce qu'il a fait à Nobu...le silence...je lui demande enfin pourquoi il était là et il me répond que comme il pleuvait et que je n'avais pas répondu à son message, il s'était inquiété et qu'il avait eu raison de le faire quand il a entend mon cri...je ne répond pas, tout me revient en mémoire, je ne pense pas à ce que Nobu a essayer de faire...je pense au fait que Heero a embrassé Réléna et il n'y a que ça qui est dans ma tête si bien que je me mets à pleurer une fois rentré à la maison, il s'agenouille en face de moi et me dit que ça va passer

- je t'avais bien dit que je me méfiais de ce gars, t'aurais du m'écouter et...

- qui te dit que c'est ça qui me met dans cet état là!

Je me suis mis à crier sans le vouloir au moment où il a posé une serviette sur moi pour me réchauffer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis surpris par son attitude, c'est la première fois qu'il ose élever la voix comme ça et je ne comprends pas, moi qui suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'il lui est arrivé...j'ai eu tellement peur de voir ce salaud poser les mains sur lui, j'aurais été capable de le tuer s'il lui avait fait du mal...je pensais que Duo serait sous le choc aussi mais non et je ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il savait très bien que ça finirait comme avec Nobu un jour parce qu'il était sorti avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas supporté la rupture et là cest à mon tour de m'énerver

- Tu le savais, tu savais ce qu'il essayerait de faire et tu l'a quand même pris sous ton aile! tu comptais me le dire un jour pour votre histoire ou...

-...et toi, tu comptes me dire un jour que tu as vu Réléna!

Il m'a coupé la parole encore ue fois pour m'exploser une vérité à la figure...il a raison...je n'avais pas l'intention de lui en parler et je lui reproche de ne pas tout me dire...il me demande depuis combien de temps je la revois, depusi combien de temps dure mon petit jeu, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir et me dit qu'il a tout vu, et qu'il savait bien un jour que je me lasserait de lui...il se lève et s'apprète à s'en aller dans sa chambre quand je l'oblige à se rasseoir, je m'accroupis en face de lui et lui caresse le visage tout doucement, pour le rassurer

- Ce que tu as vu Duo n'était rien du tout pour moi...si je l'ai embrassé, c'était uniquement pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi

- t'as une drôle de façon de remercier toi...

je souris, il a toujours son sens de l'humour malgré le fait qu'il m'en veux, je sais qu'il m'en veux, je le vois à la façon dont il a de me regarder...je ne vois pas ce que j'y vois d'habitude et ça me peine, je finis par baisser la tête, je lui dit qu'il a raison, que je ne voulais pas lui dire pour Léna parce que je savais déjà que ça finirait comme ça et je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas que cette conversation se finisse comme ça

- Tu sais Duo, je suis complètement térrorisé par l'avenir...j'ai peur de ne pas t'avoir avec moi à un tel point que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être bizarre ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse mais Réléna c'est le passé, le présent et le futur c'est toi...rien que toi...

il ne bouge pas, ne réagis pas,alors c'est comme ça, ça va se finir comme ça...et je finis pas ressentir une douleur que je pensais avoir oublié depuis un an...la même que celle quand il a failli partir et je sens mon coeur s'accélerer de manière incontrôlable...il me dit que Nobu lui a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure que je ne lui avais jamais dites, il lui a dit qu'il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques et que ça lui a fait prendre conscience que malgré les fois où on se perdait dans le regard de l'autre, je passais mon temps à esquiver son regard et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment aperçu jusqu'à ce que Nobu en parle...je crois que je vais aller l'achever lui mais quelque part, je comprend ce qu'il veut dire

- La raison pour laquelle je ne te l'ai jamais dit c'est parce que je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais eu à le faire...pour moi, tes yeux sont les diamants les précieux du monde parce que c'est quand je les ai vu pour la toute première fois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...et j'ai peur parfois qu'en ne les croisant qu'une seule seconde, je ne sois plus capable de me contrôler et que je finisse par te sauter dessus toutes les heures mais faut me le dire si c'est que tu veux...parce qu'ils me font carrément perdre pied avec la réalité, chaque fois que je les vois, je sens une chaleur monter en moi et ce que j'éprouve pour toi est tellement fort dans ces moment-là que j'ai besoin d'air pour réussir à calmer mon coeur voilà pourquoi j'évite de te regarder trop souvent...

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement, puis il retire la serviette qu'il a sur les épaules et me prend dans ses bras

- et moi...je veux que tu ne cesses jamais de me regarder pour que tu ne cesses jamais de me dire des choses aussi magnifiques...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...j'ai trop besoin de toi et je m'excuse de mon comportement de gamin mais j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu remets en doute notre relation alors promet moi que tu m'aimeras toujours...tu sais, je pensais que tu en avait marre de moi..que tu...que tu voulais retourner auprès d'une femme...

- et je voudrais laisser quelqu'un comme toi! mais ça va pas, aucune femme n'arrivera jamais à me rendre aussi heureux que toi...jamais personne d'autre ne comptera autant dans ma vie que toi...

Nous sommes deux beaux idiots, il pensait excatement la même chose que moi mais au moment où je veux lui répondre, je me rends compte qu'il s'est endormi d'épuisement, tu m'étonnes, après ce qu'il vient de vivre, il a eu sa dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je le prend alors délicatement dans mes bras et l'emmène dans la chambre...je le pose doucement et met les couverture sur lui, je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue, répondant enfin à sa promesse

- Je t'aime...n'en doutes jamais...je t'aimerais pour l'éternité...

Je sors de la chambre le laissant se reposer mais je vois alors qu'il a retrouvé le sourire et qu'il parle dans son sommeil, je ferme lentement la porte non sans entendre ses dernières paroles

- moi aussi Hee-chan...pour l'éternité...

OWARI

cette fois c'est vraiment la fin! alors z'en pensez quoi de cette petite suite, moi je la trouve à mon goût et puis tout n'allait pas toujours être tout rose et puis quand on voit Duo, faut pas s'étonner que tout le monde veut lui mettre le grappin dessus, lol

1: j'ai hésité avant de mettre cette phrase, j'me suis demandé si c'était pas trop d'un coup mais voilà faut être réaliste, lil faut laisser libre cours à ses envies

2: désolé mais pas de lemon, j'voulais pas détruire mon histoire parce que...hum...je sais pas les écrire

3: je préfère toujours mettre en avant que les cinq pilotes, les autres en fait m'intéressent pas bien que je trouve Zech vraiment pas mal!

reviews, reviews!


End file.
